Love Potion
by silent.imagination
Summary: Hungary decides it's a good time to slip a love potion to everyone... Could the outcomes be disastrous? Rated M for a reason. Probably most characters and pairings. Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hungary stared out the window, watching the rain fall from angry black clouds. On the table in front of her sat a neat little glass bottle with a crystal topper. Inside of it was some sort of pink mist, swirling and glittering. Around the topper there was a red ribbon along with a tab. In old-fashioned cursive it revealed that the mist would reveal true feelings of love if it were there. A love potion of sorts…

'_It's amazing what boredom could make a person do_,' Hungary mused to herself. Everything had been in a rut lately (and lately being close to around 50 years). Obvious feelings left hidden to the ones who it mattered most, unspoken words left silent, and it seemed lately that everyone, even the closest friends, had been drifting apart.

So she took it upon herself to break into England's house and help herself to his potions. She had found this bottle at the back of one of the shelves, almost purposely hidden. Hungary wondered if it was out of fear of someone finding it or out of fear of England having a lapse of self-control.

She smiled to herself. He wouldn't have to worry much longer. None of them would…

_~~~~ So this is my new story! It wrote it and the first real chapter sooner than I thought. This story will probably have a ton of character and pairings... And it could contain possible anything. I guess there isn't much to review on this one, unless you have something you want to say! Hope you'll enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

England sat brooding in America's living room. Lately it seemed America never had time for him. True England never had time for America either, but still, America could have at least called! England silently sighed to himself. There had been so much heartbreak dealing with him….

America clomped into the room and sat beside England, surprisingly close. He handed a cup of black coffee to him and England noticed that America had already drunk some of his own. England sighed, this time audibly. "You stupid dolt. Can't get past a grudge, can you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" laughed America cheerfully, his cheeks a little red.

"Have you been drinking?" England asked, shocked.

America took a swig of his coffee. "What? No! I'm just happy to see you, Iggy."

England looked at America like he had grown four heads. "Whatever," he muttered, choking down some of the coffee. He expected the usual bitter taste, but instead it was surprisingly…flowery. He drained it quickly, becoming addicted to the taste. After it was all gone, he was hazy and he was craving something else.

He looked over at America. He looked at his golden hair, his perfect face, his beautiful eyes, his muscles, and his slightly unbuttoned shirt. Oh God, he was so young…

England felt himself reach for America's collar. He let his tongue trace his ear. "Did you know that you broke my heart?" he whispered, his voice low and wanting.

"I always had a feeling I did…" America murmured, the sensations of England's breath sending chills up his spine.

"I think it's about time I got payback," England said loudly as he grabbed America's crotch, making him let out a yell. America growled and pinned England down on the couch.

"Do you want me? Iggy, say it or I won't go any further!" America demanded, his breathing hard and ragged.

England was already half-hard. "Okay, fine! I want you!"

"What was that?" asked America with a roll of his hips.

"I WANT YOU! NOW! TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" England yelled, punctuating every shout with a punch on America's chest. America chuckled and yanked England up to his lips. The kiss was surprisingly gentle for the circumstances. He felt England return the kiss and he dug his fingers in his hair while the other hand held him up. They broke away and England sighed once again. This time it was a sigh of someone content.

He smiled, tracing America's jaw with his fingertips lovingly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" America chirped, ripping his shirt off in one quick motion like a super hero. England's laugh was muffled my America's tongue. England slipped out of his own shirt and before they both knew it, they had managed to shimmy out of their pants and underwear.

They flipped and England looked down on America. He kissed him on the lips swiftly and trailed down his neck. He kissed across his chest, down his stomach, and to his abdomen. He traced his tongue to the inside of his thigh, loving the way America squirmed. England suddenly took America's cock in his mouth, making him gasp at the sudden pressure and warmth.

He pulled back, tracing his tongue up and down it and across the head. After a couple of minutes, America buried his nails into England's scalp and forced his head down. England moaned, letting it bump against the back of his throat. "Oh, Iggy! I'm about to come!"

England drew back quickly and smiled. "Not yet."

The look on America's face… seemed almost frightened. "But…"

"Oh, don't be that way! Do you need me to do it?"

_Flip_. England was now looking up at America's smile. "Nope!" There wasn't any lube, but he figured all the pre-cum would make it easier. He looked down at England, his green eyes glittering with something. America didn't wonder why he was all of sudden so willing for this to happen. All he could think about was England.

America pushed a couple of fingers in England, stretching the entrance. He took them out and his erection hovered. He gulped silently. _Here goes nothing_. He pushed in, the tightness and the warmth consuming him. He had each hand on either side of England as England held his legs up on his shoulders. He was grinding back into America, who had started to move.

America felt himself hit the spot that made England scream. England was writhing under him now and America felt light-headed. He slid his hand up and down England's length. He could feel him get tighter and tighter. England was on the point of sobbing as America hit that spot constantly, pressing against his prostate.

England's back arched. "America… I love you. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" England came, screaming America's name. That pushed America off the edge and he came with a breathy "_I love you, too._"

He slid out and they once again shifted again. England was now lying with his head on America's chest. They fell asleep, their hands entwined…

"Oh, bloody hell," groaned England. By the soft blue glow through the curtains, England guessed it was very early morning. He put his hand to his head, wondering if he had gotten drunk that night. He certainly felt like he had a hangover.

He realized with a start he was naked. He realized with _horror_ that he was lying on top of a sleeping America, who was also naked. "WAKE UP, YOU DOLT!"

America jolted awake and regretted it instantly. "My head… Ig- England? What happened?" he asked, equally horrified.

England was about to say that he had no idea, but all of a sudden everything came back in one, big hit. Every moan, kiss, whispered word… He could see by the look in America's eyes that he remembered, too. They held each other's gaze until England took a chance and put his head back down on his chest. There was a frightening moment where America didn't move or talk, but England was comforted when America started stroking his hair.

'_This is all so strange_,' England thought as he remembered the evening before. The flowery coffee, the attraction, the inhibition, the way he could only think of America, the mind-blowingly awesome sex… America suddenly admitting he returned England's feelings… Something England had never suspected.

Then it all made sense. England had noticed that his potions cabinent was out of order before he had headed out to America's, something he didn't really think anything about until now. It was an obvious, textbook true love potion… It was something that would certainly unite two people who were desperately in love, even if nothing else could. England sat up and swore.

He explained it to America. "This could be dangerous if used on our kind. They could use it to influence international relations, start wars… Whoever it is that slipped us this, we need to make sure they don't do it to anyone else." England looked at America, who seemed shocked. England coughed uncertainly. "Are you with me?" he asked softly.

America grinned. "Of course I am."

_~~~~~~~ I didn't want to just put a introduction, so I decided to put the first real chapter. Please review! Please, indeed. I hope you enjoyed it! Is there any characters anyone would love to see?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, well, I'll see you two later," Canada said uncertainly as he waved bye to America and England. '_I can't believe they uncovered a plot to poison all the nations!_' Canada thought to himself, looking through his house cautiously.

The two nations had stopped by to warn Canada of it. They never divulged how they found out, but Canada was too busy wondering who could be capable of such things. His kind remained mysterious to most normal people. Could it be one of their own? He was pulled out of his reverie by a knock on the door. Canada opened it slowly.

"_Mon cher_!" France said happily, barging in with a wine bottle in hand.

"France?"

"_Oui_?" he asked, sitting down at the kitchen table happily and grabbing Canada's hand.

Canada looked stunned for a minute before he yanked it away. "Have you heard?"

"About what?" France asked, getting up and grabbing wine glasses from one of the cabinets.

"The plot to poison us! America and England just stopped by to warn me!" Canada accepted the glass of wine warily.

"Oh, that. _Angleterre_ called me and told me. It sounds like a bunch of nonsense. Relax and have a drink!" France said, raising his glass up in a salute before gulping it down.

Canada looked at the deep red liquid before downing it in one solid motion. Maybe not the traditional way to drink wine, but he wasn't in a traditional kind of mood. He suspected France wasn't either. The taste of the wine was exceptionally good. It had an almost… rosy taste.

He felt France's eyes on him. He looked up and violet met blue. The wine glass shattered on the ground as France tackled him onto the table. "Oh, I want you so bad right now," moaned France, smashing his lips onto Canada's.

Canada returned the kiss fully, gripping the table. His legs moved up and he realized he was straddling France. He bit into his neck and France gasped. He ripped off Canada's shirt, yanked down his pants, and ran his hands down his body. He slithered out of his clothes (he had experience) and kissed Canada passionately before he grabbed Canada's face, forcing him to look at him. Canada was blushing and avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me!" Canada complied instantly. "Are you okay with this?"

Canada's gaze unfocused for a second before he snapped back into the moment and wrapped his arms lovingly around France. "_Oui_."

The both of them smiled like giddy fools in love. Then they got down to business. France grabbed Canada, sliding his hand up and down his member until Canada was hard and clawing at the table. His fingers were slippery with pre cum and he stretched Canada before entering him.

Canada gasped. This was the first time anything like… _this_ had happened to him. France had kissed him once upon a time, but that had ended with Canada running out with a slam of the door. France filling him felt strange, but it suddenly started to feel very, very good. Lights popped in front of Canada's eyes as he said France's name over and over, clawing at his back. France was grunting and kissing Canada blindly, every once in a while catching his lips. The sounds of their love were filling the room. Their pants, the dirty, little squelching noises, the cries of ecstasy...

Canada came, later swearing he blacked out afterwards. France followed shortly, muttering his name. Canada took France's hand and led him to the bedroom. They kissed lazily until they both fell asleep.

"FRANCE!"

France jumped awake with an excruciating pain in his head. It didn't help that Canada was shaking him by the shoulders. Naked. "WHAT MADE US TO THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Canada was uncharacteristically freaking out, his violet eyes wide.

France chuckled, ignoring the pissed look on Canada's face. "I'll tell you what we'll do." He kissed Canada softly, deepening it when he felt him return it. "Why don't I take you to dinner in a couple of hours?"

Canada blushed. "That sounds good…" he sighed.

_~~~~ My, my. I'm really churning them out recently. The sex part wasn't as good as I wanted. Anyway, review! Thank you to those who have! Tell me anything you want or think... The next chapter is probably going to be my personal favorite... Spamano!_


	4. Chapter 4

"- And we'll have pasta and everything! Oh, Romano, it was so nice of you to agree to spend the day with me! It's been so long since I've had time to spend with anyone," Spain said, putting tomatoes in the basket Romano was holding.

"Well, you were practically begging me," Romano grumbled, quickly looking away. They could hear the phones in the mansion ringing.

"_Perdón_. I'm so sorry. I have to take that!" Spain apologized, jogging towards the mansion. Romano sighed as he looked up at the perfect Spanish sky. He didn't have time for him today.

It wasn't too long before Spain was heading back towards him. His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Romano, that was England! He uncovered some plot to poison all of us!"

"What? Who's responsible for it?" Romano asked, his own eyes wide.

"I asked him, but he said he didn't know. He just told me to watch what I drink. But let's not worry about that right now. I'm sure it's just some joke. I mean, who else really knows what we are besides our Bosses? Come on, amigo! Let's go have dinner."

Romano sat at the counter, drinking water from the glass he had gotten before they had went out to the garden. He was half-listening to Spain, who was busily chatting about the next festival. Romano noticed with a start that the water was oddly good. It tasted… like flowers.

He looked at Spain, who was wearing nothing but jeans. Romano started to feel warm. _Very_ warm. '_What the hell is wrong with me_?' The thoughts that buzzed through Romano were ones that he had thought before, but only at night when he was in that area between dream and reality.

He took another drink of water. His skin felt on fire. Spain dropped something and bent over, making poor Romano squeak. "Romano? Are you okay? You're as red as a tomato and you feel like you're on fire!" Spain said, gasping as he put his hand on Romano's forehead.

He lost control. His lips collided with Spain's, kissing him fiercely. Spain was startled at first, but he returned the kiss almost as eagerly. Romano let his lips hover a little over his. "Spain… Spain… Spain… _Amore_… I want you to take me."

The words went straight to Spain's groin. "Gladly," he said, his voice an octave lower as he scooped up Romano, who was nipping at his neck. Spain couldn't believe Romano's sudden lust for him. But one thing was for certain. Spain would make sure that Romano couldn't think of this night without spontaneously coming.

He threw Romano against the bed and rolled on top of him. Their mouths blindly consumed each other and they divulged each other of their clothes. Romano's whole body felt like flames. Spain slid his tongue down his neck and to his nipple. He teased it with his tongue and started groping Romano's dick, enjoying the way Romano was writhing underneath him.

He continued kissing down Romano's slender body, taking in his member and brushing his tongue around it. Romano was moaning, digging his fingers into Spain's scalp. Spain moved back up to his mouth and they kissed gently. His eyes bore into ones a darker shade of green than his. They dripped with lust, but for a moment they had a flicker of something else. It was a flicker of love. It was silent words of '_go ahead_'.

His own erection was painfully hard and they grinded against each other desperately as Spain stretched Romano with his fingers. He flipped him over so that Romano was on all fours. Spain entered him with full force and Romano grunted in pain. It didn't take him long to adjust and he moaned loudly when that… that… spot was hit. Romano was dizzy from pleasure and he could hear Spain moan at the friction and tightness. He collapsed with his butt still in the air. Romano buried his face in the pillow, Spain's girth pushing him over the edge of his sanity.

He came with a scream, pushing back into Spain over and over until every second of his orgasm was spent. Spain threw his head back and came, shuddering. He fell back onto the bed, taking Romano's body into his arms. Spain smiled when he realized he was already deep asleep…

He woke up to Romano busily redressing himself. "Romano?"

"YOU. I can't believe… YOU," Romano said, glaring and blushing and… crying?

"Romano, why are you crying? It was wonderful!" Spain hopped out of the bed quickly.

"I'm leaving," huffed Romano, his eyes starting to become puffy and red.

"Wait! Wait! _**Romano, wait**_!" Spain yelled, following Romano into one of the hallways. Romano stopped in his tracks. Spain's voice had rung with a force he hadn't heard in awhile. One that had no mercy.

He turned around, tears running down his face. Spain smiled at him lovingly and took his hands in his own. "Oh, Romano. _No llores_. I love you."

Romano hiccupped and wrapped his arms around Spain…

_~~~~ Here's another one! Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed and gave requests! Please continue to review! _


	5. Chapter 5

China figured as long as Russia stayed at least a foot and a half away, he would be okay. This little get together hadn't been as bad as he had expected it to be. Besides, it felt good to see another of his kind and talk about things. He sighed mournfully, looking down into his vodka.

"_Da_. Just drink some and you'll feel better. I wouldn't worry about Japan. You can just become one with me, right?" Russia said sweetly, but his words were seeped in poison. The thought of that made China jump a little. Not in his whole life had there been a direct attack on ones like him. China guessed there were first times for everything.

He glared at Russia with the _you're-coming-on-a-little-strong_ look. "I told you not to talk like that or I'll leave. It's just that I don't know what I did to make him hate me like this! How do things go so wrong so fast?" China moped, glad that the bartender refilled his glass.

"Maybe it's time to move on. I know you… care for Japan, but if he isn't willing to treat you right, then why think about it?" Russia said, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Well…" China took a long drink. He felt warmth spread from his head to his feet. He smiled at Russia

Russia looked at him warily, taking the gesture to be the product of China being a little drunk. He took a drink himself before setting down his glass and reaching for China's. "Maybe you've had a little too much, _da_?"

He was surprised when he felt China's cool hand on his own. "I never noticed how sweet you can be when you're not acting insane," China whispered, leaning towards Russia. Russia took another long drink, trying to get rid of the sudden feeling of flames running through his body. He noticed that some of China's hair was slipping out of his ponytail. He brushed it back and met China's lips with readiness.

Despite the potion and the alcohol there was still that voice in the back of China's head. "Maybe we should move somewhere private…"

They walked quickly to Russia's house, which was just down the street from where they were. They took the back way, hidden from public view. The both of them touched the whole time, fingers brushing against fingers, palms, and thighs. China couldn't remember making the way to Russia's bedroom, but they did, and China felt himself under the weight of big-boned Russia.

China knew Russia wasn't fat. Mostly because Russia was naked now and China could see that he was made of muscle and bone. China's small body wrapped around his gracefully, kissing him slowly. Hands roamed and Russia nipped at China's body, marking it as his own. China wasn't Japan's. China was **_HIS_**.

They were grinding against each other and groping each other. Their lips couldn't separate even as Russia shoved China painfully against the headboard. China opened his legs, not once thinking anything about the vulgar and desperate display. He loved Russia and at this moment, China couldn't think of any other thing.

Love or not, Russia was still masochist and he slammed into China painfully. China yelled out, cursing at Russia in Mandarin. The pain was unbearable until he was somewhat able to adjust. Russia pushed him at an angle where he could press against his prostate.

China gasped. Russia was huge and China could feel that spot being crushed. Lights danced in front of his eyes and he continued cursing at Russia. Russia chuckled breathily, deep inside of him. The both started moving in a rhythm as China's cries became louder and louder.

He came, the friction of Russia's stomach proving to be enough stimulation. Now it was covered in the sticky fluid and Russia gave one last jerk, squeezing China's hips painfully. They kissed one more time before they wrapped around each other and fell asleep.

"I'm so ashamed."

"Don't be. Do you regret it?"

China looked at Russia, surprised at the question. He was lying on his side, looking at China was unblinking amethyst eyes. China sighed. There were a lot of things in this world he couldn't explain. "Russia… I don't. Let's just take it slow, though. Okay?"

Russia grinned and kissed him.

_~~~~~ Hello, hello, hello. Jealous much, Russia? Anyway, I just love all of you to pieces for reviewing! Please keep doing so! And I like a lot of your suggestions... ** PrussiaXAustria **is a total go. Some of the others are not mainstream ones, but in this story, that's what I'm looking for. Because what's impossible with a little bit of magic? I... would like to draw these stories more out towards the end, but what more is there to write? That's why there might be chapters that are not just strictly this. Expect in the next one... Maybe some Giripan? And some American and English detectives... Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Has anything odd happened lately?" England set down his cup almost as delicately as he had asked the question. America sat beside him, leaning away at an angle, almost as if by purpose. Spain couldn't help but think this whole thing was very strange._

_"Uh, no. I don't think so. I mean, like what kind of odd?" The whole new romance with Romano was not something Spain thought would be a good idea to divulge. Romano was strangely sensitive about it._

_Spain saw the both of them look up and he turned around. Romano was standing at the doorway. He obviously had no idea about America or England being there and his face turned red at the embarrassment of his presence._

_England stood up and America followed. "I see. Well, if anything weird happens, you can call one of us."_

_"What was that about?" Romano asked once Spain had seen them off and closed the door._

"Greece… Please say something," Japan said quietly, failing to disguise the desperate tones in his voice. Greece's lips remained shut, his eyes focused at the ocean in front of him. "I've been really busy," he stated, not sure how to make Greece feel any better. "I haven't had time to talk to anyone."

"You seem to have enough time to talk to Switzerland." The words came out as softly as the wind, but they stung at Japan. He had seen Greece mad before, but he had never seen him be truly sad. It broke his heart as much as he hated to admit.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"You seem to admire him."

"I admire his politics and his culture. Nothing more."

Greece turned to look at Japan. He opened his mouth to say something, but kissed him instead. It was short, but passionately longing. It was a goodbye kiss and it scared the shit out of Japan. "Greece…"

Greece had already stood up and walked back towards his house. Japan followed behind him quickly. "Greece-san! Listen to me!"

He didn't look back, grabbing the bottle of some brand of Grecian soda he had sat beside the door and taking a drink from it as he walked into his house. Greece felt Japan lean against his back. He was breathing hard, exhausted from chasing him in the heat.

Greece took another drink. The soda had a flowery taste to it, but Greece guessed that something must have fallen in when he left it outside. He felt heat spread through his body and he felt himself hand the bottle over. Japan looked at it confusingly before drinking some, glad to have something to cool him down. Japan seemed surprised at the taste and the sudden warmth. It wasn't the same overbearing hotness from the Sun, but a tingling feeling that made him a little dizzy.

He looked at Greece who seemed to be studying him. They smiled at the each other, the gesture comforting. Japan felt himself in Greece's arms as they kissed slowly, Greece gently guiding Japan down on the floor. Japan slipped out of his kimono and Greece unbuttoned his shirt, not bothering to take it off. He shook off half of his pants and underwear and grinned at Japan's blush.

The heat was blaring through their veins. Greece had Japan is his mouth now, tracing up and down it with his tongue. Japan was gasping, his cheeks red and his eyes half closed. "Are you sure about this?" Greece asked quietly, moving up to face Japan. He brushed some hair out of Japan's face, kissing his forehead.

Japan nodded, too embarrassed to speak. He stood up, taking his clothes off completely, and Japan felt himself blushing at how Greece looked like some god with his tan muscles shining in the orange sunset glowing through the many windows. He heard him rummaging around and when he came back, he saw that Greece had found some olive oil. "I'm sorry… Usually I just do it, you know, but… I don't want to hurt you."

Japan couldn't help but smile. Greece got back on the floor, coating his hands in the stuff. The feeling of him touching himself as he prepared made him moan a little. He used the remaining amount of his hands to stretch Japan before he entered. The tightness was amazing and Greece felt a jolt of pleasure.

Japan was squirming, the sudden pressure feeling very uncomfortable. Greece let him adjust before moving on ahead, positioning Japan's body to hit the right spot. When he felt his dick bump against something, he heard Japan whine. His fingers were clawing at the ground as Greece increased the pace.

Japan felt drool and tears running down his face as Greece lifted him up almost into his lap. They were both moving into each other desperately, the both of them dangerously close to release. Greece leaned over and kissed Japan sloppily.

His erection was painfully hard and Greece pumped him quickly, almost going deaf from Japan's scream as he came. Greece came deep inside him soon after. They laid there for awhile, catching their breath before Greece picked up Japan and carried him to the bed.

"Don't go. Stay here for the night."

Japan looked up at Greece. "If I won't be a bother…"

"Of course you won't be," Greece said, petting one of the cats lying near in between them. "But let's get something to eat… I'm starving."

~~~~~~~~~~ _I'm STARVING. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! They really help me keep writing! Please review this one as well! Those two... I'm just not happy with this one._


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course he was quiet after that, but if he hadn't been, then I would've made sure he was…" Denmark rambled, caught up in his story. Norway and Iceland were pretending to listen while playing with the puffin. Finland was talking to Sweden softly, laughing every once in awhile. Sweden was listening intently when the phone rang.

"'Cuse me…" Sweden went to pick up the phone in his kitchen. The others could hear his voice faintly, and they all became quiet. "You don't say? I'll pass the word along."

Sweden came back and sat down, his face frightening.

"What's going on?" Denmark asked and Sweden felt everyone's eyes on him. His face became even more scary.

"Someone is tryin' to po'son us," he grunted, his eyes locked on Finland.

"What? What do you mean?" Finland looked confused.

"America just told me that someone is planning on poisoning us. He told me to tell you…"

Even Norway looked a little alarmed. "Has anything like this happened before?"

"I actually don't think so, come to think of it. I wonder who knows enough about us to do something like that?" Denmark asked loudly, trying to think of who could be the attacker.

Sweden was caught up in his own thoughts when he realized he was thirsty. He doubted that the milk he bought a couple of days ago and had drunk at least half of was very dangerous. "I'm goin' to get milk. Does anyone want anything?"

"Oh, will you get me a glass?" Finland asked.

"Me, too!" Denmark added. Norway waved his hand up lazily along with a please.

Sweden managed to carry all the glasses without spilling anything. They all resumed their conversations. Sweden was listening to Norway tease Denmark when he took a drink of milk. His first thought was that perhaps it had gone bad, but the taste wasn't unpleasant. It was good. Really good. He turned to Finland to see what he thought. Finland's face was red and he seemed to be… panting?

Sweden felt his dick twitch at the sight. Their eyes locked and Finland's face only got redder. "I… need to go to the restroom. Excuse me." Finland got up and walked to the back of the house.

After a couple of minutes, Sweden coughed, getting up and discreetly following him. He couldn't find him anywhere, so he went into his bedroom. Finland tackled him from behind onto the bed. "Oh, Su-san, I need you!" Finland whispered earnestly. He flinched a little at Sweden's face, but relaxed when Sweden cupped his with his hands.

Sweden had waited for centuries and centuries for Finland to return his feelings. He wanted to tell him this badly. He wanted to tell him that he had loved him since the night he followed him out of Denmark's house. Maybe even before that, when they were children. He wanted to tell Finland that Sweden was his forever and ever, but he was unable to say any of that. All that was able to come out was, "I need ya, too."

They kissed, hands wrapped in hair and legs tangled. They kept kissing, fingers lingering in places that made Finland moan quietly. That brought him back to Earth and he jumped up, quickly, but silently, closing the bedroom door. He stopped and looked at Sweden, who was propped up on his elbows. His shirt was open and his glasses were off. He was panting slightly and Finland's eyes wandered south, blushing when he saw how excited Sweden really was.

Then an idea hit Finland. He started taking his clothes off slowly, revealing pale skin. He sauntered over to Sweden and leaned towards him, his naked body pressed against Sweden's clothed one. "Su-san…"

Sweden was being driven crazy. He slipped off his shirt and undid his pants. He pulled them off and grabbed Finland, making their way towards the top of the bed. Finland kissed Sweden's stomach, running his tongue down his belly button to his abdomen. He swallowed Sweden's hard-on, running on only what he had heard how to do. He ran his tongue up and down it, sucking. Sweden was grunting before Finland stopped, crawling back up to him.

Sweden's hands trailed up his legs to Finland's rear before he stopped. He took his fingers and let Finland suck on them. The sight made Sweden eager to continue. He stretched Finland, kissing his face when he whined in pain. He got behind Finland, pressing his body to his and pressing his erection to his entrance.

He went in, feeling Finland tighten. He kissed his ear, trying to get him to relax. When he did, Sweden continued, finally hitting his prostate. Finland whined, trying to keep quiet. Sweden pressed hard, getting revenge for Finland's earlier strip tease. His whines were getting louder and louder. His erection was being teased by a pillow beneath him and he came, covering it in cum.

Sweden grunted, filling Finland up. They collapsed, but after awhile they cleaned up quickly. Finland was about to go back into the sitting room when he felt Sweden grab his wrist.

"Su-san?"

"There's something I need to tell ya…."

Finland had his hand on Sweden's elbow when they entered the living room. Iceland was the only one looking at them. Denmark and Norway were caught in some staring contest. Their faces were red and Denmark was clenching the table. "I need to go home," Norway said, swiftly standing up and walking through the door. Denmark followed with a muttered goodbye. Iceland sat there, staring at Finland's hand.

He would need to make a call when he got home.

_Denmark grabbed Norway, spinning him around. "Don't!"_

_"But Norway…" He kissed him. They stood there kissing before Norway broke apart, went into his house, and slammed the door._

_Hungary watched Denmark walk away from behind a large tree. It seemed like everything was going successful…_

_~~~~ Poor, but clever Iceland. He knows something is up XD I hope you like this. Thank you to all who have reviewed and please continue! Denmark is just like my friend, Vannah, who is also here... and not so innocent... So I decided it would be fitting for him to get some action in this one! I hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

_"I already told you. They were acting… strange. It's like they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Sweden and Finland disappeared for about fifteen minutes," Iceland explained, holding the phone to his ear._

_"Well, thanks for telling us. I'll look into it." England said this briefly, saying bye and hanging up before Iceland could ask any more questions. "America, I think we were right. I think whoever it is has already gotten to some more of us. This time it was Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Norway."_

_America was running his fingers through England's hair. "Maybe we should start telling the truth. We could warn everybody."_

_"No, then our… relationship would be revealed. Besides, it would just cause everyone to panic and it wouldn't matter in the long run. Whether you know what it is or not, the potion is just as strong."_

_America sighed. If he was to be the hero, he would need to step up the game._

Germany unlocked the door as Italy buzzed around him. He kicked it open, turning on the lights. "Ve~ Germany! I don't want to go home! Let me spend the night!" Italy pleaded for the hundredth time. They had spent the day together as a sort of unofficial date and now Italy didn't want to leave.

Germany sighed. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

Italy gave him a look and Germany started to feel his knees weaken. It had happened a lot since the discovery of his past. Italy could almost get anything he wanted out of Germany now. He sighed, turning towards the kitchen. Italy took that as a yes and followed him.

When they stopped in the kitchen, Italy rose up on his toes. Germany was about to ask him what he was doing until he realized what he wanted. A little shaky, Germany met Italy half way, kissing him lightly on the lips. He returned, flustered and blushing, to his task of looking through the fridge. He silently vowed to himself that one day he would have the courage to kiss him longer, but as of right now…

"Here, you need to drink this. You haven't had anything to drink today," Germany said, placing a bottle of water in front of Italy.

"But, but, I don't like water!"

"Do as I say." Italy sullenly took a drink. The color in his face reddened.

"Ve~ This water is really good! You should try!"

Germany looked hesitant. "That's not hygienic…" Italy stared at him, his big, brown eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted… "Okay, fine!"

Germany took a drink. The water was surprisingly flowery, but Germany didn't notice this until after he had swallowed it. His thoughts started to spin. His eyes were glued on Italy. It hit him that Austria was at Hungary's and Prussia was busy bar hopping for the night. Germany grinned, stepping up and catching Italy in a rough kiss.

Italy sighed happily, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back fully, their tongues sliding against each other. Germany growled, blindly making it to his bedroom. They didn't make it, the both of them collapsing in the middle of the stairs. They ripped off their clothes and grinded against each other.

Germany pinned Italy's arms above his head. Italy whined at the possessive action, but he couldn't help but be turned on. Germany let out something between a moan and a growl. He started nipping at Italy's skin, leaving marks. He let his tongue swirl around his nipple.

Italy was moaning, bucking desperately up against Germany for friction. They kissed hotly, leaving their mouths wet and their breathing haggard. Germany had Italy laying on the step horizontal and he flipped him over, pressing against his backside. He was desperate now, lubricating his own fingers and stretching Italy. Italy's whines and squirming only spurred him on.

Germany entered Italy, waiting a fraction before he continued. Italy was incredibly tight. Germany couldn't help himself from humping him like a dog, desperate and feral, with no rhythm or hesitation. Italy's moans were high pitched now, more like screams. Germany knew he was banging against that spot. Italy was now being pounded into the carpet and he dragged his nails through it, writhing in the ecstasy.

The roughness of the carpet rubbing against his dick made Italy come hard, screaming Germany's name. Germany let out a loud growl, desperate for relief and finding it in Italy's clenching as he rode out his orgasm. They were a sticky, sweaty mess, sliding and rubbing against each other as they positioned themselves where they could kiss.

They slowly made their way to Germany's bedroom, Italy falling asleep in Germany's arms. He smiled. This seemed to be the only time Italy was ever quiet. Germany brushed some dark hair away from Italy's face and kissed his forehead. "I love you…"

_~~~` So... Sleepy... Thank you for reviewing... Much appreciated... Please review this time... Sorry for the lack of dialogue... Hope... you... enjoyed... Goodnight..._


	9. Chapter 9

_"You could at least try to make conversation," Denmark huffed, setting down his beer a little too violent for the hushed tone he was speaking in._

_"I don't see why the others couldn't come." Norway glared past Denmark's face._

_"I didn't want them on our date."_

_"This isn't a date."_

_"The hell it isn't! Norway, I don't know what happened between us that night, but I do know that I love you," Denmark said, his face unnaturally soft._

_They drank silently until they decided to leave. It was starting to snow as they walked home. Norway looked at Denmark from the corner of his eye, surprised to see him looking dejected and sad. It didn't fit him. Norway grabbed his hand suddenly…._

Latvia could feel Sealand's eyes on him as he took a drink. "…What are you looking at?"

Sealand didn't answer, subconsciously glancing at the glass. "What does it taste like?" he asked curiously, leaning in towards him.

"What? Vodka? Oh! You've never had any…" Latvia said to himself. He paused for a second. He wasn't sure if this would be a good idea or not. Latvia didn't want to… corrupt Sealand, but a little alcohol never hurt anyone. "Have a sip. Wait! I'll get something a little less strong."

Latvia got up, looking through the cabinet for something suitable. There was a cask of bourbon and he poured that in a glass, mixing in a little water for good measure. "Okay. Drink it slowly." He sat back down, having another one.

Sealand picked it up cautiously. "Will it taste bad?"

Latvia tried to think back to his first drink. "My first was too long ago for me to remember. I think I've gotten used to it, though. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Well, you could become addicted to it… But…" Sealand took his very first drink as Latvia fretted over the possible outcomes.

The alcohol wasn't bitter like Sealand had thought. It was floral tasting. He downed it to Latvia's surprise.

"How is it?" Latvia asked, his eyes wide. His head was a little foggy and he wasn't sure if he could walk in a straight line, but he certainly had never seen things before like this.

"It's really, really good! Hey, Lativa, you know what else I've never tried before? Kissing," Sealand said, hyper as usual. But the words were alarming and Latvia leaned back.

"Sea-kun? Where did that- _mmph_…." Sealand's lips collided with Lativa's. The kiss was a little awkward and stiff. Latvia had read an extensive list of romance novels, though, and he deepened it, turning his head and wrapping his hands around Sealand's waist.

Sealand closed his eyes and put his hands on Latvia's back. His body felt like it was on fire. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth.

Latvia shot back when he felt Sealand's tongue against his bottom lip. He coughed nervously. "I'm… sorry…"

"Don't be!" Sealand grinned. Latvia smiled back shakily. Sealand seemed to be blushing when his eyes clouded over and he tumbled out of his chair.

When he woke up, Latvia and Estonia were sitting by him like he was in the hospital. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up and looking around. He was in Lativa's bed and his head felt like it was going to split.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sealand, but you passed out and I didn't know what else to do, so I got Estonia, but don't worry because he knows you didn't get drunk, but… I was so worried about you!" The last part he said was almost a whisper and Estonia gave him a knowing look.

Sealand couldn't cover up the giddy smile on his face. "You know, I'm feeling better! Let's go to my house, Latvia!"

Estonia watched as the two boys ran out of the room. He couldn't say he approved, but it was certainly sweet…

_Hungary watched as Sealand and Latvia exited the boat and arrived at the fort. She was hiding behind the corner of one of the buildings when she heard footsteps behind her. "Miss Hungary?" She turned around to see England standing there. "Why are you here?"_

_"Oh! I… I… need to give a message to Latvia from Finland, but Estonia said he was here! But I see that they're playing, so I'll just give it to him later! Heh… Well, bye!" Hungary ran off, leaving England looking at the corner stunned._

_He quickly made his way to a pay phone, dialing a very long phone number. "Hei?"_

_"Finland! It's me, England. I have an odd question for you. Did you give Hungary a message to tell Sealand?"_

_"Uh, hi. No, no, I didn't. Sweden, stop! Sorry, England… Why? Did she say I did?"_

_"No, it's nothing. Sorry to bother you. Goodbye." But his last words were lost as he heard Finland's laugh join Sweden's. He hung up, wrapping his arms around himself. England wished he had brought America along. But he had more important things to think about now. He needed the proof now he knew who the thief was._

_~~~~~~~~~ Hey, hey, hey, hey. Of course a big thank you to all of you who review and support me. Please review this one! Sorry it was so short. I just didn't think smut fit in this one. I hope you enjoyed! So I thought England would say 'Miss Hungary' being a gentleman and all..._


	10. Chapter 10

_"It's Hungary! She was hanging around Sealand's house. No, no, I didn't see her give it to them, but I was in the kitchen when I looked past the corner and saw them... snogging... in the living room. What do you mean what did I do? I stopped them! They're too young! Yeah, Sealand was pretty upset. He stormed out and poor Latvia fainted..." England sighed. "I'm going to look for proof. We know that the Nordics are out and possibly Spain and South Italy. Okay, good idea. You warn Poland and I'll go warn Austria. Goodbye. I... love you." England smiled at America's answer and hung up the phone. He threw on his long black coat and headed out the door for Austria's._

Lithuania sat at the table nervously. He had come home to see a message nailed on the door telling him to come inside and sit there like a good boy. The table was full of Polish food and a huge container of Polish vodka, glowing in the candlelight.

Lithuania racked his brain, thinking of possible reasons for this. It almost seemed romantic. But it couldn't be, could it? It wasn't like they were a couple. Sure there were times where touches lingered a little longer than they should, but when you lived together for that long, that was normal, wasn't it?

He heard a cough from behind. Lithuania's breath caught as he saw Poland come down the stairs. He had a halter-top black dress on. It was long, but there was a slit all the way to his upper thigh and the top plunged almost down to his waist. He might've not had the chest to fill it, but he looked beautiful.

Lithuania felt his voice leave him. "So how do I look?" Poland spun around, flashing pale skin in a blur.

"I... You... look nice," he managed to choke out, trying to push the sudden sensations he was feeling back down.

Poland tried to conceal the look of disappointment on his face. Usually he would chew Lithuania out, but he didn't want to mess up this night. He sat down gracefully and poured some of the alcohol into brandy glasses. Lithuania took it from the white hand cautiously. "So, Liet, do you know what today is the anniversary of?" Lithuania was still for a minute before shaking his head no. "It's, like, the anniversary of the day we met! I totally don't blame you for forgetting. We've never celebrated it before, I guess. I just thought that we could, like, start."

Lithuania smiled. "Yeah… We could. Poland, I'm sorry what I said earlier. You look more than nice. You look… great."

Poland beamed at him. "Of course I do!" He held up his glass. This was special alcohol he had bought from a hag on the street. It was extra strong Polish vodka. Poland wasn't a big adversary of getting your date drunk, but there was nothing wrong with greasing the wheels. "_Na zwordie_."

Lithuania held his up. "_Buk sveikas_." He held it to his lips and consumed it like a shot, flipping his head back. He could feel it spreading through his body like wildfire, the sensation distracting him from the strange floral taste. Lithuania looked at Poland, whose white face was illuminated by the candle flames.

Their eyes were locked and Poland stood up, striding over to Lithuania. "Liet… I, like, totally love you. Forever and forever." He bent down and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I love you, too…" Lithuania sighed, leaning in and kissing Poland slowly. He was surprised when Poland tangled his fingers in his hair and the kiss became more intense. He was running out of breath, suffocating, but he couldn't stop. They both fell on the floor.

"Liet! I want you to totally do me here!" Lithuania could feel his face redden, but he pushed Poland's dress up, revealing pale legs and an uncovered groin. "I didn't want panty lines," Poland explained, his face serious.

Lithuania laughed in spite of himself. "It's okay." He took Poland in his mouth, quickly taking it in and out. With every flick of his tongue Poland was whining until finally he kicked him in the shoulder.

"Would you just take me already? I've been, like, waiting for centuries!" Poland said, yanking Lithuania up and putting his head in a startlingly strong death grip. Lithuania turned Poland over, hiking his dress up. He didn't want to take it off of him.

Lithuania was harder than a rock, Poland's demands turning him on. He jammed his fingers in Poland's mouth, bucking up against him when he took them in his mouth greedily. Lithuania prepared him and stretched him, placing himself in position. He tried to enter smoothly, but he heard Poland hold back a groan.

After waiting to adjust he began moving, quickening when he knew he was hitting the right area. Poland was saying his name over and over, demanding he go harder, faster, rougher in broken Polish before Lithuania pulled him into his lap, sitting flat on the floor. Poland was riding him now, his cries growing louder as Lithuania jerked him off.

He came loudly, bending his head backwards over Lithuania's shoulder. He flipped him back down on the floor, thrusting a few more times before he came. They were a mess now. Both of their hair was crazy, messed up from needy hands and sweat. Poland's dress was covered in cum and he was lying exhausted in the floor. They didn't bother getting up, holding each other as the candles started to burn out…

_"What could you possibly see in him?"_

_"Romano!" Italy and Spain said in unison. Germany just seemed startled, standing a little behind Italy._

_"Romano, that was rude. What if your brother said that about me?" Spain reprimanded._

_Ignoring Romano's muttered I'd kill him, Germany's eyes snapped on Spain. "Ve~ Brother Spain, that doesn't make sense. You're my friend, too," Italy said, his legs swinging back and forth off the stone wall in the garden._

_Everyone was quiet and Romano started to shake._

_A couple of minutes later, Italy and Germany had made their escape and were heading back to Germany's house. "Germany, I don't understand why brother got mad. We didn't tell him about us."_

_"I think he's figured it out…." Germany said, deep in thought. "I think he and Spain are like us."_

_"You mean in love?"_

_Germany stopped walking, his face red. Italy looked at him and giggled._

_"Oh, Doitsu~ I live for the day you're able to say it to me."_

~~~~ _Of course Germany already has, but Italy was asleep, so he didn't hear him. Germany is too bashful/conservative to do it to his face yet. Poland didn't obey lessons from fairytales! Don't buy things from hags! It was Hungary in disguise... Thank you to The Singing Maiden for helping me think through this couple's dynamics. They're a toughie. Thank you for all the reviewing and support! Please review this one! There are many more to come... Hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter 11

_"I just thought… that maybe we'd be together more now…"_

_"I know, but I can't just ignore my schedule. Don't you have a lot of financial work to do, anyway? How are you feeling?"_

_"Not great… But I'm never too busy or sick to see you. Japan, I can't stop thinking about you…" Greece said, sounding stopped up despite his romantic words._

_"I… can't get you out of my mind either. But I can't let anything personal distract me from my responsibilities." Japan sat down, pressing the phone to his ear. He didn't want to tell Greece that this wasn't the beginning of it. He'd be even busier for the remainder of the year and it made it even worse that half of it would be spent making negotiations with Switzerland about trade._

_"I understand…" Greece sounded defeated. Japan suddenly had an idea._

_"Greece, I promise I'll make this all up to you." Japan hung up suddenly. He started to dial a different number before he realized what he was doing. He paused, his face turning a color reminiscent of… red roses. He sucked it up, reminding himself that this could save his relationship. Japan continued dialing and listened to it ring._

_"Oui?"_

_Greece received a yellow envelope in the mail a week later. He opened it, sliding the contents onto the table in front of him. It was a picture taken by an old-fashioned camera. Greece felt his body react at the sight of Japan sprawled on the bed naked. His face had a red tint to it and Greece felt his heart swell. Japan… had done something completely embarrassing for him. The bashful man would have seemed to be the last person on Earth to do this, but here it was, in Greece's hand._

_Greece smirked as he looked at the part of the picture that showed that this must have certainly humiliated Japan, but it had certainly turned him on as well. He would have to return the favor._

Norway couldn't believe he was doing this. It was… humiliating and ridiculous. It was shameful, sinful, wrong, and bound to be detrimental in the end. But all the negative thoughts he had that were screaming at him to stop failed to hush the moan that escaped his lips. "You like this, huh?" Denmark continued running his fingers up Norway's thigh, his voice husky and dangerous.

He caught his mouth in a sloppy but strong kiss, making Norway moan again. Their clothes were in a pile on the floor and their naked bodies were intertwined. They were rocking against each other now and Norway realized with sudden panic there was no turning back.

It must have come across on his face because Norway felt Denmark grab him in an area that made him yell, throwing his head back shamelessly. "Are you ready?" moaned Denmark, jerking against his body desperately. Norway nodded his head weakly. Denmark reached over to the drawer beside him and took out a bottle of lube.

"You bought that the night I agreed to go on a date with you, didn't you?"

"Aha! You admit it was a date. And so what if I did? I just want to make you comfortable, elskede." Denmark rubbed it on his member, the feeling making him gasp a little. He flipped Norway on his back, so that he was lying on his back facing him. He rested his forehead on Norway's, their eyes locked as Denmark took him.

Norway gritted his teeth in pain at first, but as Denmark began to move and hit that spot, he felt his back arch at an impossible angle. He was beating him into the mattress and Norway was at wit's end.

He came, shuddering hard and clawing down Denmark's back. Denmark followed, bending into Norway and shaking against him. They stayed in that exact position for a while, stunned that they had gotten this far.

It had been drizzling all day and now they could hear thunder in the distance. The sound made Norway jerk back into reality. "Get off." Denmark obeyed, still breathing hard. He was surprised when Norway got up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going? Stay here. It's going to storm anyway." Denmark was about to add that he thought it would be nice to hold him, too, but the look Norway flashed him made him hush.

"What we did- We just can't do this. I'm sorry, Denmark. I don't think we should… talk outside of business anymore. I… love you." Norway's voice had broken uncharacteristically and he turned away, leaving the room quickly. Denmark felt his heart shatter when he heard the man who had been his best friend and his love for centuries close the front door.

_~~~~~~~~~ It'll have a happy ending.. Thank you for the reviews! Review and enjoy!_


	12. Chapter 12

_France could only stare. His jaw dropped, his blue eyes widened, and he was just about to yell for Canada when the bear began to speak again. "Say anything and I'll kill you. I don't like you and if you even act like you're going to hurt Canada…"_

_France backed away slowly. "I would never…"_

_"Listen, Frenchie. Know where I stand and remember, not one word about this."_

_France was about to say something when Canada walked through the door looking rushed. "Oh there you are. We have to go or we'll be late for the meeting." He scooped up the bear. "Ready?" He looked at France expectantly._

_"Uh.. yeah…" France cleared his throat, watching those beady black eyes warily._

_Why did it always end up like this? They were just playing a game of cards. Sealand laid one card out and looked up at Latvia, their eyes met, and they started kissing. Sure they were pretty young, but technically they were older than just twelve or fifteen. Latvia felt light-headed, all his thoughts consumed with Sealand._

_He almost didn't notice Iceland open the door. He almost didn't notice his gasp. They ripped apart and stared each other down. "Iceland… Iceland, we… Please don't tell." Sealand's voice seemed so much younger._

_Iceland looked conflicted and he coughed uncertainly. "I guess it's none of my business…"_

_China felt that feeling again. He felt like someone was following him. Did Russia still feel like he had to do that? If he wanted to see him, then he could have just asked him. Unless he didn't trust China…_

_He felt anger bubble up in his stomach. He spun around, just to see nothing. "Do you not trust me? Is that why you act like this?" China was met with silence._

_He continued walking to his bedroom. It had been a long day and he just didn't care anymore. He was about to hop on his bed, but he stopped, looking at what was lying on there. A bouquet of sunflowers…_

_China picked it up. "I love you, too…"_

_The meeting had let out. Lithuania was putting everything back in his briefcase and talking to Estonia when Poland sauntered up, smiling giddily. "Oh, sorry. I'll see you later, Estonia." He left him mid-sentence and Estonia exchanged looks with Latvia._

_Lithuania and Poland left the meeting room, entering the hallway where various nations were talking. This was the big yearly meeting so most of them were there, reconnecting and visiting until the meeting continued the next day. So anyone could understand Lithuania's surprise when Poland grabbed his hand._

_People stared, some more than others. Germany whispered something to Italy sternly, Greece smiled at them, and Korea… laughed. Lithuania turned to Poland to tell him that this was probably not a great idea, but he couldn't when he saw his face. He was smiling radiantly and Lithuania felt himself squeeze his hand…._

_"Do you hate me?" Denmark was the last one left at Norway's house and he had stepped one foot out the door when Norway had asked that question quietly. He turned around to see him staring out the window, concentrating on the trees._

_"Of course not. I love you. I've told you that. Over and over and over!" Denmark's voice rose._

_"Don't yell at me. Don't expect me to be able to just accept all this! I know I'm killing you and you should hate me for that."_

_Denmark's face fell. "I will do no such thing."_

_He approached Norway, taking him in his arms. "Maybe I'm being childish," Norway said, his voice muffled in Denmark's chest._

_They stood like that for awhile._

_~~~~ The big end will come soon... Norway was worried about having a romance with another man so quickly... And Germany was just whispering to Italy not to get any ideas! Review! Thank you to all who have! Enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hungary hummed to herself as she poured the potion carefully into the wine bottle. It sounds harder than it was. The moment the mist hit the outside air it turned into pink liquid that almost forced itself into the bottle. Once it hit the drink it turned clear, disappearing in the burgundy depths. She stepped back, watching as the cork magically secured its place on top of the neck. Hungary couldn't help but marvel at the potion's power and she wondered if England had made it himself. If he had, then there's no guessing what else he could do. Hungary felt her heart thud when she thought about him ever finding out about her current mission.

The thought didn't keep her from setting the wine on the table. As she was straightening one of the only dresses she owned (one that was attractive, but didn't look formal), she heard the door open. Hungary held her breath as a haggard-looking Austria stumbled in the kitchen. "Hello."

"Austria!" Hungary placed her hand on his arm. He jumped a little. Their relationship wasn't very touchy-feely. "Have a drink!" Hungary uncorked the bottle and started pouring it into a glass.

"What's the special occasion?"

"I don't know. Just being alive. Oh, I forgot to turn of my iron upstairs! Go ahead and drink some. I'll be right back," Hungary said, leaving the room in a hurry. Austria picked up the glass and took a drink. The wine tasted a little floral. He was about to take another one when he heard the door slam open and a loud voice ring through the house.

"Hey, Hungary! Go drinking with me!" The pale form of Prussia burst into the kitchen. His crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of the Austrian. "Oh, I didn't think you were here." Austria shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to mess with him tonight. He finished the glass.

"Oh, wine! Well, since you're with her, Hungary isn't going to want to go out. I might as well get her drunk here!"

"You have no manners." Austria gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the sudden feelings he was having.

Prussia ignored him, drinking from a glass he had poured. The taste seemed to suit him and downed it barbarically, his pale throat moving. "Hey, Glasses, what's with your wine? It's making me feel funny…" He turned to look at Austria. Time froze, leaving only the feeling of flames moving through his stomach.

Prussia moved towards Austria, slamming him against the wall and shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Hungary was upstairs in the powder room being unusually girly. But if this was to be the night that they… reconnected after a century, then she needed to look as attractive as possible. She was awkwardly smoothing down her hair when she heard the sound of someone rummaging in her room nearby. Her heart felt like it was stuck in her ribcage.

She picked up her frying pan, which was leaning on the base of the sink, and snuck her way to the corner of her bedroom's doorframe. Her biggest fear had come true. Throughout her bringing the couples together, she had managed to catch a few pictures and even a few videos. The potion had made all the nations too enthralled with each other to notice her outside a window or even in a closet, so she was able to reap her prizes safely. She had hid all these in a box underneath her bed. A box England had found. He was stuffing all the evidence in a drawstring bag.

Hungary bolted downstairs. She would blame it on France or Japan or **_SOMEONE_**. She would say that they had planted it beneath her bed or that they had sold it to her. But right now her biggest goal was to get the potion bottle with the crystal topper, the one that was only barely full and was hidden at the back of a shelf full of glassware, and get rid of it for good. She was nearing the kitchen when she heard the strangest noise. Someone was chuckling deeply, their laughter having an erotic edge to it.

Hungary made her way silently to the doorway. Prussia was sitting on the counter, his white body exposed and his head leaned back. His eyes were clouded with pleasure and his arms looked dangerously about to give out. Her eyes traveled to Austria, who wasn't wearing his shirt. His head was in between Prussia's spread legs and he was devouring Prussia's….

She felt like she was about to faint. At first she felt a little turned on, but panic replaced any arousal. '_Prussia must have had the wine! But… It only works if they love each other…_' Hungary was confused, but the sight of Prussia reaching his end distracted her. It wasn't that she didn't think Austria loved her. She knew he did and she knew Prussia loved her, too, but she never thought they had feelings for each other.

They were still, catching their breaths. Hungary grinned like a hungry cat. She could make this whole thing interesting and guard the bottle, too. She was about to step into the kitchen when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hungary held back a scream.

"You're coming with me."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So if you're wondering, Hungary didn't attack England with her frying pan because she didn't want assault added to the list. I'm not happy with this. I just don't like the dialogue! It's getting very, very, VERY close to the end! Thank you for all the reviews! :) Please review this one. I hope you enjoyed!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hungary looked up warily at the crowd surrounding her. She could feel her heart thud and her stomach drop as she avoided their gazes. England had definitely not mistreated her in any way, but she would take a million years in prison over this. This feeling only intensified when her eyes accidentally met Austria's.

They were all waiting in England's cramped parlor, silent and still. England had gone to one of the other rooms to get the box. Sweden sat there stone cold, Finland was red-faced, Norway's jaw was stiff, but Denmark looked surprisingly calm. Iceland was there, too, observing the room with hidden curiosity. China was fiddling with a loose thread on his chair and Russia was watching him intently. Greece was sitting on the rug with his eyes closed, but Japan was standing, his eyes troubled.

France had a bored look on his face as he sat on a loveseat, his legs pressed against Canada's, who was blushing. Poland looked tiffed, the tapping of his foot and the ticking of the grandfather clock being the only real sounds in the room. Lithuania was sitting uncomfortably on the chair's arm, his head in his hands. Romano was ready to explode and fidgety up against the wall he was leaning on. Spain was standing not too far from him, a blissful look in his eyes, but beside him was Germany, with a disapproving, worried air about him. Italy sat at their feet, oblivious.

Sealand was watching Latvia wring his hands. America was leaning against the doorframe, like some cowboy, and he glanced every once in awhile towards the stairs, waiting for England. Prussia had the Wrath of God look about him and everyone who could remember his Knight days remembered why he was so feared. Austria was the only truly sad one, his face dark.

America had tied Hungary to a kitchen chair. She tried not to cry when she heard footsteps. England sat the box on the small table in the middle of the room. "Here's all the evidence. These are mine…" England started handing out the pictures and videos to the ones they belonged.

Finland gasped at the picture of him and Sweden's embrace on the bed. Japan about fainted at the image of him and Greece in the middle of the act. Norway fought the urge to rip the picture up of him and Denmark's first kiss. There was a slight murmur all around before the room exploded.

"Let's burn her!"

"Romano, let's give her some mercy!"

"Ve~ I agree with Brother Spain. She was doing what she thought was best!"

"This can't go unpunished, though," Germany said sternly.

"For once it isn't me," whispered France to Canada, who gave a weak smile.

"It's no big deal, guys. Let's all forget about this," Denmark said. It was starting to get too hot in the stuffy room.

"But she invaded on our privacy!" Lithuania added earnestly.

"Not to mention, like, totally drugged us."

"I demand punishment!"

"We should listen to China~"

"I agree. She deserves something. I mean, she did steal my potion." England said the last part quietly, glaring at her.

"Make her go on a date with Prussia?" They heard a scoff in the back. Hungary flinched.

"Maybe we should make her eat England's cooking!" piped Italy.

"Or make her my slave for the day!" France suggested. Canada looked at him. "I was just kidding!"

"Don't be so bloody vulgar. What should we do with her?"

America looked around the room. Austria was staring at Hungary, his eyes screaming pain and betrayal. Her face was bent and he wondered if he was crying. America sighed. He started untying her.

"What are you doing?" England asked, stunned.

All the eyes on the room were on an exasperated America. "I think she's going to have enough punishment already." His eyes traveled discreetly to Austria and everyone got the message.

Sweden grunted in approval. "But I think she should have some kind'a sent'ce. Why doesn't she jus' be everyone's maid for one week each?"

England sighed. It was only fair. The truth was that no one really got that hurt. Everyone got their happy ending because of Hungary, but in the end she was the one left alone. "I think…," he began cautiously, "that is the best idea. I don't think Hungary meant for us to get mad. She just wanted to make everyone happy, but it backfired on her. I think we should forgive her." His eyes held Austria's.

Austria nodded, his lips tight. Once Hungary was untied she got up and ran out of the house. Austria followed slowly behind her and Prussia left, his white face cut out of marble. The atmosphere in the room lightened and everyone decided to go get drinks. The world was more peaceful than it ever had been.

_~~~~~~ It's over! I hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you to everyone, definitely The Singing Maiden, for all of the support! I already have plans for the next one. I'll hint by saying that I got inspiration from reading Poe's "The Masque of the Red Death". It'll be epic. Please review! Ta ta for now!_


End file.
